Favours
by DevilSaidBang
Summary: Dark does a favour for his little brother. What happens when it goes beyond that?


**This is something I wrote quite some time ago, and while I was looking through my files, I thought, hey, why not. So, here you have it. Enjoy.**

**This is a work of fanfiction. I earn nothing from this and make no claims on ownership of any characters from the show. **

* * *

Dark watched his step brother in amusement. Daisuke was desperately trying to flatten his riotous red hair in the mirror. "Today's the day I ask Harada-chan on a date," He explained to Dark smirking face. "It's important."

Dark muffled a sigh, feeling a vague sympathy for his brother. The girl was a ridiculous, and completely oblivious to the fact that Daisuke harboured the hugest, most obvious crush on her. _Or,_ he mused, _she likes the power she holds over Dai-chan. In which case I will humiliate her in the most painful way possible. _

"Dark," Daisuke wailed, staring at his step brother, "Were you even listening to me?"

Dark smirked at the younger boy, "Not at all, Dai-chan."

"Don't call me that." He stomped out of the room. Dark chuckled to himself before rising gracefully to his feet and following the shorter fifteen year old out of the room.

His father sat at the table, black hair slicked back from his face for work. "You're going to be running late, boys," He rumbled. Daisuke glanced at the clock and yelped, grabbing a slice of toast as he raced for the door.

"Come on, Dark, I wanted to be early today."

Dark sighed. He had the most annoying little brother. But he rose and followed the red hair as it raced through the front door and onto the street.

"Harada-chan, Harada-san," Daisuke called as he jogged through the school gates. Risa looked over her shoulder at Daisuke and smiled, before returning her attention to the blond girl she was speaking to. Riku, however, approached, smiling brightly. "Hey, Niwa-kun."

Dark ruffled his little brother's hair, easily ruining all his effort. "I'll see you later, Dai-chan." He swaggered off, heading for the seniors homeroom. He could hear Harada Risa and her friends sighing and giggling as he walked off, and felt an uncommon pang of sympathy for the oblivious Daisuke.

Krad was waiting for him at the class doors. "You're almost late, again, Mousy?" He frowned disapprovingly at the purple haired teenager.

Dark smirked, silently wondering why he was friends with the blond. "My brother was being dramatic." He drawled, slipping through the door and into his seat at the back of the classroom. Giggles and whispers followed him. _You think they'd be over me by now,_ he grumbled mentally, _I have been here for a year and a half._ Not that he minded the attention; it was simply that he sometimes did wish to focus on school, and his particular extracurricular activity.

"Dammit Dark," Krad growled, slumping into his seat. Dark ignored him, leaning back in the chair and linking his hands behind his head.

Risa stared at Daisuke as he stuttered. "Oh," Risa desperately searched for an excuse to say no. He was her friend, and she couldn't just reject him. "I'm not allowed to date without Riku."

Daisuke faltered. "What?"

"For one of us to date, we both have to." She hesitated at the disappointed expression.

"So Riku has to go on a date as well, to you to be able to go with me?"

Riku paused as she walked by her sister talking to Daisuke. Her heart dropped as she heard the topic of conversation. Her jaw literally did drop at the excuse her younger twin gave. She paused, as an idea struck her. "Actually, Risa," Riku interrupted, smiling at the two of them. "You managed to convince Papa to let you go on three dates when I didn't have one, so you're not allowed to date for a while." Risa stared at her sister, opening her mouth to protest, before slowly closing it again.

"Was it only three?" She asked awkwardly, glancing desperately at her elder twin.

"I think so," Riku shrugged easily. Her little sister was a surprisingly terrible actor when put on the spot. It was a good thing Niwa-kun wasn't very observant.

Daisuke looked thoughtful, before a smile bloomed over his face. "I'll be back," and he raced off towards the other end of the school.

Dark watched from a circle of friends as his brother approached. Several people jeered at the younger boy, but a hard glare from Dark had people withdrawing silently, leaving him to speak with the boy.

"I need your help," Daisuke said without preamble. Dark raised his eyebrows, silently waiting. "To take Harada-chan on a date, Harada-san has to go on several. I need to find someone who will take her on at least three dates. Will you do it?"

Dark stared at his brother. "Are you kidding me?" His brother had come up with some hare-brained schemes to go on a date with Harada Risa, but this had to be the worst yet. "She's fifteen, Dai-chan. I'm eighteen. It's a little strange. I've also only spoken a few words to her."

Daisuke stared at him with huge red puppy dog eyes under shaggy red hair. He hated that those eyes still worked on him. He was far too good for this. "Fine," He groaned, "I'll ask her, but if she says no, that's all I'm doing. Don't you dare tell anyone though, Daisuke," He added with a growl, "That's not fair on her. And you owe me, little Dai-chan."

Daisuke nodded eagerly, "When will you ask her?" He asked eagerly.

"Later," Dark dismissed, "When I feel like it, or the opportunity presents itself."

Daisuke nodded, almost tripping over himself in his haste to return to his precious Harada-chan. Dark watched, disapproval clear in his eyes to anyone who cared to look.

The opportunity presented itself on his way home after school. The elder Harada-san was leaning against the bridge, face hidden behind chin length hair, glaring silently at her bicycle, which seemed to be rather damaged. He slowed from his steady jog, stopping while still several paces away. "Are you alright, Harada-san?" He asked quietly, resisting the temptation to tilt her chin up and examine her, ensure she wasn't injured. She loved his little brother, and that made him at least slightly concerned for her, especially considering how foolish Daisuke was being.

She glanced up at him, exposing a trail of blood from under her hair. He approached her warily. The first time they had met had been under less than ideal circumstances, and she still showed, often, that she neither liked nor trusted him. Deft fingers swept her hair out of the way to examine the heavily bleeding gash on her forehead. "What happened, Harada-san?" Dark asked quietly, pulling a handkerchief out of his bag and pressing it to the cut.

A flush covered her cheeks, "Uh, I swerved to avoid a little girl, sempai, and a car was coming from the opposite direction. I bounced off the car, and into the fence."

Dark tensed. "And they didn't even stop?" He was appalled. He knew that standards of politeness were dropping, but that was unacceptable. "Let me walk you home, Harada-san." He hoisted her bike up easily, waiting silently for her to gather herself and stop leaning so heavily against the wall. "Do you need help, Harada-san?" He offered quietly. Seeing her so disturbed and off balance was unpleasant, Dark was realising. The girl was the only one of Dai-chan's friends that was constantly composed.

She pushed herself away from the wall and swayed dangerously, her face paling significantly. Dark wrapped an arm about her waist, silently supporting her as they began the slow trek to her house.

She was silent and tense for most of the way, only relaxing as the gates of her home came into view. "I can make it from here, Mousy-sempai," She informed him, trying to draw away from his supporting arm.

Dark stared at her still pale face, the dried blood standing out starkly. "I think not," He was offended that she thought he would leave her to struggle, rather than dropping her home. "You still don't look well."

She looked frantic, "Truly, it is alright," She protested vehemently.

"I will avoid your sister," he reassured her calmly, grinning, "But I shall walk you to your door. Leaving you in distress would be unforgiveable."

Riku flashed him a startled look, but relented silently. She was leaning more heavily on his arm the longer they walked, and he didn't want her falling down and injuring herself further.

She hesitated at her front door. "Thank you, Mousy-sempai." Her voice was soft, lashes lowered over her eyes. "I truly appreciate it."

Dark shrugged, inexplicably embarrassed. "It wasn't a problem, Harada-san," He waved it off easily. Harada-san glanced up at him, and there was an unexpected determination in her eyes. Dark hesitated, his arm still securely around her waist, waiting for her to speak.

"My sister is trying to get out of going on a date with your brother," She began in a rush, "Because I never date, she's claiming she's not allowed either. But Niwa-kun loves Risa, so if I date, she's as good as said she'll go on a date with him." Dark waited, interested to see where this was going. She pulled away from him to stand, facing him determinedly. She drew in a deep breath. "Would you go on the dates with me?" The words exploded from her in a breathless rush, as she bowed, and Dark was hard put to restrain his laughter.

Externally, he shrugged, "I thought you had something for Dai-chan?" He asked. Fifteen year olds weren't in love when they'd never dated, they were infatuated, but he wasn't going to be the one to demean what they were feeling; he remembered the feelings of unrequited love quite well.

Colour highlighted her cheeks. "But he will be happy with Risa."

It was such a simple explanation, but said so much to Dark. He hesitated for a moment longer before nodding, "Sure. I'll pick you up Friday at six."

"Oh, thank you, Mousy-sempai." She swayed, face paling even further. Dark bit back a curse as he grabbed her by the upper arms, securing her.

"If we're going on a date," he grinned mischievously at her, "At least call me Dark."

She nodded, "Very well," There was a beat of hesitation, "Dark-san." She rolled the name on her tongue, tasting it. "Then I should be Riku, not Harada-san."

"Alright, Riku-chan," He purred the name as he pushed the door open. Her eyes widened minutely, colour sweeping her cheeks as her breathing faltered for a second. "Are you alright from here?" She nodded, reaching up and pressing soft lips to his cheek in thanks before hurrying inside.

Dark stood on the darkened porch, wondering what he had gotten himself into as his heart thundered in his chest.

Dark didn't tell Daisuke that he and Riku-chan were going on a date, enjoying far too much watching the tension build in his little brother day by torturous day.

"Dark," His step mother approached him on Thursday night, smiling. He tensed, knowing that smile. "We found another Hikaru artwork, and we need you to steal it."

He sighed, resigned. "As long as it's not tomorrow," He grumbled, glaring at his step-mother from under purple bangs.

"No," She agreed, "We need it tonight, Phantom Thief."

Dark sighed again, heading up to his room to change and gather Wiz, although he'd probably not even really need his wings for this.

The cursed Hikaru artwork was tucked into a forgotten corner of the gallery, with almost no security. It was an elaborate necklace with delicate white gold filigree and small stones set throughout it. He slipped it into the bag he had for that express purpose and summoned Wiz, taking flight.

The newspapers had somehow gotten wind of the theft, and there were screaming girls and reporters crowded around the gallery. He suspected his step mother alerted the reporters as soon as he agreed to go.

He hesitated on the roof, not really wanting to be seen. He slipped the elaborate mask over his face before taking flight, trying not to shiver as the night wind cut through his bodysuit. The screams increased in both pitch and volume as he appeared, silhouetted against the city lights. Wiz flew harder, wanting to escape the attention. Dark completely understood the urge, he wanted to have a hot chocolate and finish his homework.

Emiko was waiting at the door when he got back, beaming widely. "Good job, Dark," she complimented him, taking the bag and hurrying downstairs. Dark rubbed a hand over his face, heading upstairs, sprawling over his desk chair, pulling his reading towards him.

Daisuke leaned around the door, "Hey Dark," he smiled at his elder step brother, "How'd it go?"

Dark glanced up from the book he was hunched over, shrugging. "Easy, as usual."

Daisuke slipped back out of the room and Dark returned to his work.

Friday evening, Dark sat, staring at his closet, wondering what the hell he even planned on doing with the girl. He dragged on his typical black leather pants and a fitted black shirt, hooking his long coat over all of it. He found the spare helmet for his motorbike and headed downstairs, calling out a goodbye to his father and step-mother as he slammed the door after himself.

His bike roared to life and he took off, racing through the narrow streets, weaving in and out of the evening traffic.

Riku stared at her closet. She wasn't going to wear a dress, she decided firmly, or a skirt. The black cargo pants she drew from the bottom of her closet were good enough, and a white shirt with short black jacket matched well. She stared at her vanity; examining the tangled mass of jewellery she owned from her parents many trips.

"Riku," Risa wailed, bursting into her room. "Did you see, last night, the Phantom Thief was at the gallery, and I missed it."

Riku stared at her sister's reflection. She had no idea how to commiserate with her sister when it came to the Thief. He was a criminal and didn't deserve the adoration he received.

She glanced at the clock, gasping in horror as she heard the rumble of an engine. "I'm sorry, Risa, but I have to go." She grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs, leaving Risa gaping after her.

Dark was waiting in the drive, a single flower held loosely in his fingers as he leaned against a motorbike. He pushed himself upright, and Riku had to hold in a gasp. She'd always known, objectively, that he was attractive, but she'd never really considered it, situations had made her dislike him from the start. She was only doing this to make her sister and Niwa-kun happy. He smiled as she approached him, eyes sweeping her from top to toe in silent approval. He offered his hand, sliding the white flower into her auburn hair.

"What are we doing tonight?" Riku asked warily.

"It's a surprise, Riku-chan." Dark grinned at the girl, knowing the scowl that was coming. He wasn't disappointed, she had more fire than her sister.

Riku frowned when she heard a voice behind her. She hadn't realised Risa had followed her downstairs. "Mousy-sempai," Risa's voice simpered eagerly, approaching rapidly. "What are you doing here?"

Riku slumped, knowing what was happening. She silently braced herself to be forgotten as attention was all diverted to her prettier, bubblier sister.

But an arm settled about her waist and Dark leaned in closer to her. "I'm just collecting Riku-chan, Harada-san." His voice was distantly polite, as though he didn't particularly care what Risa thought.

Risa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped unattractively. "Riku?" She swallowed. "You're here for Riku?" She cast her elder sister a betrayed look. Riku lifted her chin. Risa was obsessed with the Phantom Thief, as well as another of the senior boys, Krad. And she had Daisuke. She had no right to be angry.

"Anyway," Dark drawled, drawing Riku towards his bike with the slight pressure of his fingers, "We really must be going or we'll miss our reservation."

With that, he turned his back on Harada-san and helped Riku onto the bike, settling easily in front of her.

Slim hands gripped his shirt tightly as he took off, moving slowly to start.

Dark began to pick up speed as he headed for the outskirts of the town. He could hear Riku laughing behind him as the wind whipped their jackets. The place he had in mind was only a few minutes outside the town, and when he pulled up, Riku gasped, staring at him with huge honey coloured eyes.

The Mori Restaurant was a small venue, nestled in the forest outside town. It had some of the best food, and getting in for most people took months. Dark, however, wasn't most people. He had simply called the owner, explaining what he wanted, and the old man had organised it. He had saved the man's daughter from being trapped within one of the cursed Hikaru artworks, a painting that fascinated the eye to draw the victim into the world inside. He had almost not made it out of that painting himself, and the man did anything he could to help Dark and his family.

"How did you even get a table here on such short notice?" Riku was looking at him with sparkling eyes. She adjusted the flower, as though to check it was still there after the somewhat wild ride.

Dark shrugged, brushing it away. "The owner felt that he owed me something, and I simply called and asked." He answered easily enough, offering his arm. Riku took it, allowing him to lead her into the restaurant.

The place was larger than the outside indicated, stretching further into the forest than expected. The tables were few and far between, allowing groups and couples an illusion of privacy. Ichiki met them at the door, the old man still upright and energetic, thankfully recovered from the debilitating grief he had suffered as his daughter recovered.

"Dark-kun," he beamed, "Good to see you again, my boy." He paused, taking in Riku and her light hand resting in the crook of his elbow. "And who is this lovely young lady, may I ask?"

Riku coloured delicately. Dark grinned, making her blush was far too easy. "This is Harada Riku," He introduced, "Riku-chan, this is Ichiki-san, the owner of The Mori."

Riku smiled at the older man, a startlingly brilliant expression. "A pleasure, sir."

The man was looking at Dark with his bushy white eyebrows raised slightly. 'Chan, eh?' he mouthed over Riku's head. Dark narrowed his eyes and the old man grinned. "Come, let me show you where you are seated this evening." He led them to a private booth at the back of the restaurant, overlooking the forest. Gentle music played, although Riku couldn't find the speakers anywhere. Dark pulled out her seat, sliding it in under her, a perfect gentleman, before taking his own seat.

Riku sat awkwardly for the first several minutes, not knowing what to say as Dark perused the menu, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air. He glanced up at her over his menu, catching her breath. She always forgot how intense purple eyes were when they were directed at you.

"How did your father meet Emiko-san?" Riku asked curiously once she could no longer stand the silence.

"Hm?" Dark lifted his head, a smile lifting the corner of his lips. "Oh, Father actually started an argument with her," his grin invited her to share his amusement, "I can't even remember what about anymore, but it was this explosive row in the middle of a market. Everyone just stood there and stared at us. It was quite possibly one of the most humiliating moments of my life."

Riku stared at him before a startled giggle escaped her. "You're pulling my leg," she insisted disbelievingly. "Emiko-san had an argument with someone in public?" Her hair swung as she shook her head, "I can't see it."

Dark grinned at her, "That's because she tries to be normal around people who aren't family." He tilted his head. "She does do quite well usually," He admitted fairly, "So it's no surprise that you'd think so. But there they were, right in each other's faces, yelling about rudeness and people who lacked the sense they were born with. Emiko hit him with her handbag, and honestly, I think he fell in love with her right then."

Riku laughed, "Truly, though?"

Dark nodded seriously, "Cross my heart."

"What did you think while this was all happening?" She asked, leaning forward, "How old were you?"

Dark snorted inelegantly, "I was revolted, to be perfectly honest. My father and Emiko were so affectionate, always touching, and I was thirteen at the time, and far more interested in bikes and sport than girls." Riku's giggle clearly told him she couldn't see a time where that was the truth. "I was," He defended himself indignantly, "Unless a girl was playing sport, I had no use for them at that point."

And, to both Riku and Dark's surprise, the conversation from there on flowed easily.

Dark glanced at his watch at the end of dessert and suppressed a wince. "You didn't have a curfew, did you, Riku-chan?" He asked cautiously.

Riku waved a dismissive hand, "My parents aren't even home this week, it is only Risa and I, and the major-domo during the day."

Dark smiled, one of several genuine smiles he had given tonight, to his own surprise. "Excellent. In that case, why don't we move on?" He rose gracefully, and Riku watched enviously. She wished she had that smoothness of motion and confidence in her own body.

He led her to an amusement park. "I know it's a little juvenile," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He very rarely admitted to liking them, but he had a feeling that Riku would prefer this, and he trusted those gut feelings. As the Phantom Thief, he had to.

"All my friends think so too," Riku admitted, "I quite like them."

He won her a giant teddy bear in the second game they played, which she hugged to her chest as they wandered through the games and rides, playing anything that drew their fancy.

"How will he fit on the bike?" Riku asked mournfully at the end of the night, staring at the suddenly small looking motorbike. Dark pulled a thin black rope from somewhere, and tied him securely just behind where Riku sat, sitting him upright so he was a third passenger. Riku giggled, swinging herself onto the bike.

She settled her hands around Dark's body, lightly gripping the front of his shirt. Dark took off in a spray of gravel and Riku felt laughter bubbling up through her chest. She loved adrenaline, and going so quickly on a bike, watching the road whip by directly underneath her was thrilling.

The trip was over far too quickly for Riku as Dark slowed to pull into her drive. She swung off the bike and stood awkwardly as Dark untied the bear.

"I had fun tonight," Riku admitted to the top of her bears head as she clutched it to her stomach. "Thank you."

Dark stepped closer, "So did I." His voice rasped and he struggled to get it under control. _She is fifteen years old,_ He reminded himself forcefully. "Would you be interested in something similar again?"

Riku's eyes darted up to meet his, bright and happy. Dark felt his heart thump heavily and almost cursed. She liked his little brother, and this was all only for her sister and her best friend. That was all.

"I think I'd like that," She admitted shyly.

Dark leaned in, tilting her head up to kiss her on the cheek. "Until next time then," He murmured, fingers lingering at her cheek. He could feel the heat of her blush radiating from her skin, and felt oddly pleased that he could get that reaction from her. He stepped away, not sure if he truly heard the quietly disappointed sigh as he did and swung onto his bike, waiting patiently for her to go inside before taking off.

Risa was waiting for her in her bedroom. "I can't believe you, Riku," Risa yelled, as soon as she walked into her room. Riku stopped, confused. She held her new teddy tighter. "You know how I feel about Mousy-sempai."

"You have Daisuke," Riku asked disbelievingly, "And you want his brother, too? Do you want Phantom Thief and Krad as well, while you're at it?"

Risa paused, clearly confused, "I don't have Daisuke," She denied.

"Please," Riku dismissed, suddenly angrier at her sister than she'd ever been. "Daisuke worships you, worships the very ground you walk on. Just because you want something big and dramatic, it makes you blind to what's directly in front of your face." She spat the words venomously. "Get out. I don't want to see you any more tonight."

Risa stared at her, lip trembling and eyes filling with tears. Riku remained unmoved. Risa burst into loud sobs and rushed out of her room, slamming all the doors between the two girls' rooms. Riku sighed, dropping onto her bed, still clutching the oversized bear. She placed the flower on her bedside table and smiled softly. Tonight had been better than she ever would have expected from the rumoured womaniser.

Dark collapsed onto his bed, staring at the roof. _This is absurd_, the thought had run through his mind in various ways all through the drive home. But then the sound of her laugh, or the bright eyes and auburn hair would flash in his mind's eye, and it would make total sense, if only for a moment. He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

The bike may not have been the best idea, he could acknowledge now. She had the beginnings of what was going to be a delightful figure, soft curves and long limbs, and having that pressed against his back half the night had been difficult. He'd been able to smell her too, a delicate spice. He _ached_, and there was nothing he could do.

His body throbbed. Hurriedly, he closed the bedroom door and sprawled gracelessly back onto his bed. His eyes slid shut, picturing little Harada Riku, eyes bright, wearing a shirt that he was sure she didn't realise was see-through enough that he could clearly see the black lace bra she had been wearing as she listened avidly to him talk. The thought of that body, in his hands, under him, eyes lust blown and heavy lidded. Dark groaned quietly, a hand sliding down to grasp himself, hips already shifting restlessly. What would her touch be like, he wondered? As soft and hesitant as she sometimes was, to start, he was sure. But once she gained confidence. The mental image started before he could remind himself of her age and innocence, and that was all it took to tip him over the edge.

Dark sat on the edge of his bed, head resting in his hands. He couldn't be infatuated with the girl, surely.

_Riku lay back on the bed, dressed in nothing but the black bra and matching panties that she had worn on her date with Dark. He was standing just inside her balcony door, watching her watch him. "Come to me, Dark," She murmured, extending a hand. Her voice was different, deeper and sultry. He seemed compelled and approached, eyes devouring her as she lay before him. He sank to his knees beside the bed, kissing her on the mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip, and she gasped, arching on the bed. His chuckle was all satisfaction as he slid up to lay beside her, supporting himself on an elbow. His lips slid down the column of her throat. At the base, his teeth nipped at her skin as he sucked. The sensation went straight through her, a whimper tearing from her throat. She could feel the satisfied smile on his lips and growled, twisting her body so her leg was draped over his hip, pressing herself against him. She was frustrated that he was dressed, and began sliding the black jacket over his shoulder, marvelling at the feel of him under her hands. _

_His head dipped lower, kissing her clavicle, before sliding just above her covered breasts, sealing his mouth over the covered nipple._

The sensation hit her and she woke, gasping for air and sweat slicked. She slid a hand into the shorts she wore to bed and touched, hesitantly, at her core. The moisture startled her, fingers spasming. She gasped again, fingers returning to the slick folds, exploring delicately. Was this what the others girls were talking about? Her fingers found a nub, one that tossed her head back, making her gasp. She did it again, gently, curiously.

The sensations began to build the longer she did it, until eventually, something that had been coiling tighter and tighter snapped, making her cry out as her body tensed, bowing like a bow string. She collapsed back, gasping and breathless. She felt heavy, delightfully heavy.

Riku woke in the middle of the night to the realisation that she had done that to thoughts of Dark, not Daisuke, whom she thought she loved.

Dark walked into the school grounds, tired and already in a bad mood. "Mousy-sempai," A high pitched voice exclaimed, as one of the girls in the year below him approached. Riku and Risa arrived at the school at that moment, and Dark almost laughed in relief as she stopped to speak to him, gesturing her sister to go on. Risa gave both of them a foul look as she stormed off, probably to find Daisuke and make him do something she didn't want to do herself, Dark thought.

"Dark-san," Riku smiled up at him. She was so small, he hadn't realised, not even reaching his shoulders.

"Good morning, Riku-chan," Dark couldn't help the smile that spread over his own face in response to hers, and mentally shook his head. Infatuated with a fifteen year old. He had sunk so low. Riku seemed to not notice the many girls glaring at her, so he ignored them too.

"Happy birthday, Harada-san," Daisuke pushed past his brother to hurry into the grounds. Where had Risa been rushing off to, then?

"It's your birthday?" Dark was almost offended she hadn't told him.

"Oh," Riku looked vaguely upset, "Yes, it is." She stopped, before looking back up at him. "Technically mine was yesterday, but no one remembers that, not even Papa."

Dark was speechless. She hadn't told him until the day after? "You were born the day before your sister?"

Riku nodded, "There's nearly twenty hours between us," She explained, "I was born at midday, on the seventh, Risa was eight in the morning on the eighth."

"Well, Riku-chan, we'll just have to do something for your birthday. It is your sweet sixteen, after all." And that wasn't quite as strange as fifteen to his eighteen, for which he was thankful.

Riku's eyes darted anxiously. "You don't have to, Dark-san," she protested weakly as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Of course I do, Riku-chan," Dark dismissed her concern easily, smiling down at her. "I'll pick you up tonight." He dropped a kiss on her cheek and swaggered off, leaving a bemused Riku gaping after him.

Risa glared at her as she approached her twin, before abruptly turning her back. Riku sighed, heading into the classroom and slumping into her seat.

Krad stared intently at the back of his friends head. What was his angle with the elder Harada-san? Dark turned slightly to glance over his shoulder at him, eyebrows raised under uneven purple bangs. Krad scowled at the other male.

Dark could feel Krad staring at him, and resisted the urge to turn again. What was his problem?

He stared at the blond boy at lunch. "What is your problem, Krad?" Krad scowled at him, narrowing his blue eyes, but remained silent. Dark snapped out his phone, trying to think of what to get a sixteen year old for her birthday. Krad rose abruptly, stalking off, stiff backed.

Emiko beamed at Dark as he stormed through the front door, barely winded. "We've found another Hikaru artwork, Dark." She was nearly glowing with excitement.

Dark swallowed a sigh. He didn't want to have to do this tonight. It would mean cutting short his plans for Riku. She may only have been doing this for Risa and Daisuke, but he was legitimately enjoying having her to himself, although he was constantly surprised that she wasn't simply asking about Daisuke. In fact, she'd only mentioned him once or twice, and that was in immediate context for which he appreciated.

"What is it, and where?"

Emiko beamed, completely ignoring the fact that he couldn't deny the demand, simply because he was the one Wiz responded to, and the little creature would simply take him if he tried to avoid his "destiny," as Emiko so eagerly espoused it.

"It's the Statue of Twins," Emiko explained. Dark almost face planted. Of course it was. She handed him an address, which he barely glanced at before stuffing it in his pocket. He'd wing it after his evening with Riku. "It is drawn to twins, and sets them against each other, causing conflict and distrust between the siblings, and any other sibling they come in contact with."

Dark stared at her, "Are you serious? It makes sibling rivalry worse."

Emiko nodded, "Lucky you boys aren't blood related." She seemed far too pleased. Dark shook his head and headed up to his bedroom.

Riku was wearing a dress, hair loose about her face, coffee coloured eyes sparkling eagerly. "Riku-chan," Dark swung off his bike, bowing over her hand, looking up at her with an odd gleam in his eyes. He pulled her against him, swinging her lightly off her feet. She shrieked lightly, clinging to his shoulders.

"Dark-san!" She was laughing as he spun her easily onto the bike, sliding in front of her.

Riku ignored the silhouette of her sister staring out at them from the upstairs window.

The grass was soft under her feet. She'd kicked her shoes off at the edge of the park and carried them in her left hand, extended out from her body. Dark trailed her, smiling softly while she wasn't looking.

Krad had done well, Dark noted, glancing at the ridiculously elaborate picnic that was set up in the centre. He hadn't been pleased when he had asked, but his nature wouldn't allow him to do anything but his absolute best. Riku noticed it. "What's this?" She swung towards him and he scrubbed his face, smoothing his expression.

"Dinner?" He suggested. He hoped she liked it. He loved this park. No one else seemed to ever come here, except him and Krad. It had been where they met, over the summer before he started at the school.

Her smile brightened. "Really?" She spun back towards the blanket, before hesitating. Dark stepped up beside her. She spun to face him, reached up and slanted her lips across his, gone almost before he'd registered it had happened. She raced off as Dark stared at her, gaping. That had been unexpected.

Riku wanted to die. She had kissed him. Her first kiss, and it was probably nothing compared to some of the other girls he'd had. She settled on the corner of the blanket, settling the many light layers of her skirt around her on the ground.

Dark sat directly beside her, the leg that was stretched out pressed lightly against her thigh, his other drawn up to his chest.

The small box was suddenly in his hand. He'd notice Riku wore almost no jewellery, and hoped she liked it.

He offered it easily, not quite able to meet her eyes. She took it. "You didn't have to, Dark-san," Her fingers stroked it lightly, looking pleased despite her denial.

Dark shrugged, "Of course I did." He grinned, not even trying to restrain the automatic flirtatiousness any longer. She tucked it in her small bag. Dark prayed she liked it. He supposed he'd see at school the next day.

The picnic was over before Dark was ready. "I should probably get you home," He realised reluctantly, "We do have school tomorrow."

To his pleasure, Riku hesitated before sighing and agreeing, rising to her feet. He slid his fingers through hers as they walked slowly to where his bike was parked. She not only didn't pull away but returned the slight pressure.

She swung off the bike, far more comfortable on the machine than she had been, after spending so much time in such a short space of time.

"I'll see you later, Dark-san." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She ducked away, her blush clear in the light of the porch. Dark waited patiently until she was inside before leaving again.

Riku sat on her bed, staring at the small package on her bed. She leaned over and picked it up. Dark had gotten her a sweet sixteen present. Doing a favour for someone didn't require a birthday present. They could have just said he'd done it. Her heart lurched. Maybe he liked her too?

She shook her head. No, that was absurd. She didn't even like him like that. She loved Daisuke. Plus, what would Dark see in her, when he had so many other girls? She shook her head again, determinedly picturing Daisuke's face. Daisuke, who hadn't gotten her anything for her birthday.

Riku groaned, picking carefully at the tape, determining that she wasn't going to think about that tonight. The box was simple and unmarked. Riku opened it gingerly, and gasped.

The simple silver bangle nestled in velvet. She lifted it reverently. Inside was a simple engraving, _Riku-chan – Dark._ Dark had written his name in English, which made her smile.

She slid it over her hand and extended her arm, smiling as it caught the light through the balcony doors.

An off note in the noise of the house downstairs had her tense. She slipped through the bathroom she shared with her twin and knocked on the door. "Risa?" She whispered, hoping her sister wasn't in the room.

Risa opened the door, her eyes wide. "It's not you?" She whispered, shivering in her pyjamas.

Riku shook her head. "Wait here," she barely breathed the words, "I'm going to go check what's going on."

Risa grasped her arm, "Are you insane?" She whispered. "What if it's someone dangerous?"

"They're robbing us, Risa," Riku hissed, "I'm not letting that happen while Papa's away." She broke away from her sister and slid back through her room, and into the hallway. She crept along the wall, one hand trailing beside her.

She stretched her legs out, avoiding the creaking floorboards at the top of the stairs. The staircase had been renovated recently, and only the bottom step creaked.

Riku stared at the man standing in her living room. The Phantom Thief was, brazenly as he pleased, searching through her living room.

"Hey," she stalked forward, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The masked man turned towards her and flashed a shockingly charming smile. "I'm taking this." He lifted the statue they'd been gifted at their birth.

"How dare you?" Riku gasped. "That belongs to us."

The Thief smirked, "Not any longer, dear."

She stalked forward, hand swinging back. The Thief seemed to know it was coming and caught her wrist, jerking her forwards, off-balance. She collapsed against his chest, glaring up at him furiously. She opened her mouth to continue yelling as she tried to draw away, to find his arm wrapped securely around her waist. He lowered his head, kissing her. Riku stiffened. How dare he? But he smelt amazing, oddly familiar, too.

She came back to herself and flung herself backwards. "How-," she gasped, "How dare you?" She could feel the blush and cursed herself. Hopefully he took it as anger.

The Phantom Thief grinned. "It's been a blast, chisai." Feathers surrounded him and the statue and he was gone.

Riku screamed, furious. Risa thudded down the stairs. "Riku, what is it?"

"That," Her chest heaved, "That pervert stole our twin statue, Risa. I'm going to find him and murder him."

"Pervert?" Risa looked puzzled.

"The Phantom Thief stole our twin statue." Riku shrieked, incensed beyond her own comprehension.

"He was here?" Risa gasped. "Why didn't you call me down? Maybe he's still here somewhere." Risa started smoothing at her hair. Riku pivoted, glaring around the room. _He'd best not be, I'll remove his skin._

Riku stalked out of the room. "I'm going for a run." Riku snapped, storming up the stairs. What she really wanted was to hit something, but that wasn't an option until next Tuesday.

She laced her shoes and hurried out of the house, avoiding her sister. She broke into a steady jog as soon as she stepped from the gate, letting her anger drive her faster and faster.

An engine approaching didn't even make her hesitate. It slowed to a stop beside her. "Riku-chan?" She heard a voice call warily. "What are you doing?"

She barely slowed to glance at Dark. "Running, Dark-kun."

"At nearly twelve at night?" He demanded. He sounded angry, Riku noted absently. "Are you insane?" His voice was getting louder. Riku stopped, turning to see him stalking towards her, dressed in those delightful leather pants and tight t-shirt. ""Do you have any idea what kinds of perverts roam this city at night?"

"They seem to have begun to invite myself into my house," Riku snapped. Dark stared at her, eyebrows raised. "And I am not pocket sized." There was distinct contempt in her voice.

"Want to tell me what's happened, then?" He offered, keeping out of arms reach, just in case.

"That pervert thief broke into my house and stole my statue."

Dark paused. "I see. I think. Someone stole something from you. I understand why you're upset, but why did you feel the need to go running in the middle of the night?"

"The Phantom Thief, that pervert, stole something Risa and I were gifted when we were born."

"Don't most people find being targeted by the Phantom Thief, well, flattering?"

"I have no idea why." She began muttering, and Dark was relieved that he couldn't hear her. "He called me pocket sized." She glared at him. Dark bit his tongue, not wanting to admit that it was true, for a sixteen year old, she was tiny.

She drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly, seeming to calm as the air left her lungs.

"Sorry," She mumbled, "I was just angry."

"I can see that." Dark sounded amused, "Let me give you a ride back home." He offered, extending his hand. "It's not safe for a girl alone at this time of night." Riku took it surprisingly easily, stepping in closer. Dark stared down at her. She was looking at him intently, biting at her bottom lip, looking nervous. "Riku-chan?" Something made him hesitate to draw away from her and insist that she get on the bike.

She took a small step closer, one hand settling on his shoulder. Dark stared at her, eyes widening as his blood pounded in his ears. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, lingering before she went to pull away.

Dark didn't think before his arms tightened on her, tugging her flush against his body. The small noise she made drove him on, tilting his head, requesting. Her fingers spasmed as she hesitated, uncertain. Dark slowed, suddenly realising what he was doing. He drew away, just enough to let her breath. She stared at him with wide eyes, body still pressed flush against his.

He cleared his throat, not entirely certain how to take this turn of events. Kissing her as the Phantom Thief was far easier to deal with. He could just disappear. Although if he'd known it would make her angry enough to put herself in danger, he would never have done it. "We should probably get you home."

Riku stared at him through dazed eyes, "Alright." Her voice was soft, odd. Dark frowned, concerned. She seemed to sense that, and the smile she graced him with was sincere, albeit wobbly. He kept his arm about her waist, not entirely certain she was steady on her feet.

The drive back to her house was silent. Dark was quietly impressed with the distance she'd gotten since he'd disappeared with the cursed artwork, although he couldn't really say anything to her.

He hesitated as he pulled up out the front. "Can you, well, not, run at night by yourself anymore?" He felt uncomfortable asking it, since they had no real relationship, but he'd prefer to ensure she wasn't putting herself at risk like that. Although 'Dark-kun,' as long as it had taken for him to notice the change, was a distinct step-up from –san. And that kiss had been very unexpected, though not unwelcome.

Riku stared at him for a long moment, considering him carefully, before nodding. "Very well, Dark-kun," She agreed, "I won't run at night by myself." Dark nodded, kissing her on the cheek before leaving, for the third time that night.

Dark stumbled into school Wednesday morning, heavy eyed.

"Mousy-san," A voice squealed directly in front of his face, "How are you this morning?" It was Guri-san, a loud blond girl that managed to sit next to him in every class.

Dark sighed, annoyed at himself for presenting the image he had when he first arrived. He wanted to see if Riku was wearing his gift, and then go to class and sleep.

A small figure slipped between the space the females that hounded him always left. "Dark-kun," Riku studied him with large eyes, fingers twisting something around on her left wrist. Dark's heart leapt. She liked it? "Thank you for the gift," she looked momentarily shy. "I meant to say something last night." Guri-san was staring between them, wide-eyed, clearly taking something else from the conversation. He didn't bother to disabuse her of the notion. He hoped it would be for the reasons she was thinking eventually. Guri-san disappeared hurriedly, eyes gleaming maliciously. Dark returned his focus to Riku, who shivered. Dark's exclusive focus was always an intense sensation, but there was something different in it today.

"I'm pleased you liked your gift, Riku-chan." He tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and began to slowly move towards her classroom. More pairs of eyes than he cared to consider followed them.

Daisuke appeared in front of them. "Hey Harada-san," He acknowledged the girl first.

"Niwa-kun," she greeted him with a small smile. Nothing else changed, Dark noticed, a sudden hope surging through him, making his palms damp. She glanced again at Daisuke, noticing the way he watched his brother. "I will leave you to talk to Dark-kun, Niwa-kun." She released his arms, her fingers lingering as she drew away, trailing over the exposed skin of his wrist.

Dark turned his attention to the younger boy. "What is it, Dai-chan?"

"Harada-chan has barely spoken to me in the last week," He accused, narrowing vivid red eyes at his step brother.

Dark shrugged, "That's not my fault. Was there something else?"

"Can I ask Harada-chan now?" He shifted, clearly impatient, "She said when Harada-san had been on three dates, she could date again."

"Riku-chan," he gestured her over and she approached, curious. "Dai-chan wants to know if we'd classify as three dates yet?"

She paused thoughtfully, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, Dark-kun," Her tone was light, "last night surely only counts as one, two dates can't happen on the same night, can they?"

Daisuke's shoulders slumped, and he looked defeated. He looked so pathetic, Dark took pity on him. "Although I did say goodbye and leave before seeing you again," he mused, glancing under his lashes at Riku. She winked at him.

"Surely not, Dark-kun," her voice was still light, "That's a little lazy of you."

Dark pouted at her, "I potentially rescued you from horrible perverts."

Riku giggled at him. Daisuke gaped, clearly confused. She sighed, "Fine, my rescue can be considered a third date, if you like. Only for the sake of Niwa-kun's sanity."

Daisuke brightened noticeably and dashed off to where Risa sat. "Why would anyone want to date my sister?" Riku asked him, sounding legitimately puzzled, "She's pretty, but so selfish."

Dark glanced down at her. "Some people aren't very good at looking underneath the surface of things." He shrugged, "Dai-chan, unfortunately, is one of them, and he finds a girly, fluttery surface attractive, regardless of the personality it wraps."

Riku sat, daydreaming, in class. Misaru leaned over to her, "Are you and Mousy-sempai really dating?" She whispered.

Riku glanced at her. "Dark-kun and I have been on a couple of dates," she admitted, "But we're not dating."

"But Mousy-sempai doesn't go on dates," Misaru hissed, "That basically says that you're dating."

"He hasn't asked for anything but individual dates," Riku dismissed it, not wanting to think about that.

"You're so lucky," Misaru whispered enviously, "Any girl would kill to have Mousy-sempai."

"Somehow," Riku drawled, "That is not reassuring in the least, Misaru-san."

The teacher called on her, and she had to return her attention to the front of the class, to her silent relief. That conversation was highly uncomfortable.

Dark was waiting at the door to Riku's classroom when they were let out at the end of the day. Misaru giggled, prodding Riku as she passed the girl, her grin wide and satisfied.

Riku glanced over her shoulder at the girl and mock-scowled. Dark watched the interaction with amusement.

Riku turned her attention back to him. "You're planning something?" It was almost accusing. Apparently, she had decided, Dark went over the top when he planned things.

"I was actually planning on visiting the gallery this afternoon, and was wondering about your stance on art, and if you'd be interested in accompanying me."

"Really?" Riku's brows raised, clearly sceptical.

"Yes." Dark nodded, guiding her easily towards the exit with a light hand on the small of her back.

The gallery was ridiculously large for what was a relatively small city. Riku was immediately enamoured with the main display, a collection of mainly purified Hikaru artworks.

She kept returning to one in particular, the Unicorn Palace.

Dark studied it surreptitiously when she wasn't paying attention to him. He allowed Phantom to reach out to it, and nearly threw up. That was a ridiculously malicious piece of cursed art, and very clearly still unsealed. Hopefully Emiko would have what was necessary to seal that very soon. It was frightening to realise there were artworks that seemed to target teenaged girls.

He guided her away from it, trying to make it seem natural. There was no way he could explain why he didn't want her within a hundred feet of that painting.

The artist he had wanted her to see had Riku's face screwing up.

"Hey," Dark laughed at her expression, "I put up with your fascination with the Hikaru room."

"How do you know so much about the art here?" Riku tilted her head up to peer at him curiously. Dark hadn't realised he was showing the absurd amount of art knowledge Phantom imbued him with.

"I just like art," he hedged, relieved when she accepted his answer easily.

"But this is all so dark."

"Exactly." He grinned at her, watching her puzzle through the double meaning.

She snorted at him. "You are lame." It was said like she'd been trying to figure out what he was since they first spoke.

He grinned in response, leading her through the twists and turns of the gallery.

Dark met Riku at the entrance of the school, leaning casually against one of the gate posts, left leg hooked easily over the right.

Girls had started to stop hanging around so much. _Maybe I should have gotten what people see as a girlfriend much earlier,_ Dark wondered as he watched the twins approach, smiling and talking easily. Removing the statue had garnered quick results in the girl's relationship.

"Dark-kun," Riku smiled at him, "You didn't have to wait for me."

Dark shrugged, letting his typical smirk blossom. "Leaving without you would have been unforgivably rude, Riku-chan." The blush that highlighted her cheeks made his smile broaden.

Krad was waiting for him when he walked into their homeroom. He pressed Dark against the wall. "What are you planning with Harada-san?" His voice was low and angry.

Dark frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, Dark, I'm not an idiot. You don't go on_ dates_. So what's your angle with the elder Harada-san?"

Dark's purple eyes narrowed. "Why must there be an angle, Krad? Maybe I simply enjoy spending time with her."

Krad snorted. "Fine." His eyes were cold and angry. "Don't tell me. I'll find out what you're doing here, Dark, mark my words."

Dark pushed past him, heading to his desk. He raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Whatever you like, Krad. There's no angle here."

Riku settled onto the grass, Dark sprawling out next to her. She tilted her head as she watched him. He was staring at the sky, looking vaguely discontent. "What's going on, Dark-kun?"

"Hm?" Dark rolled onto his side, studying her. "Oh, Krad's being very strange today. I'm trying to figure out what's going on with him."

She smiled, "Not having any luck then?"

Dark's face scrunched in annoyance. "Not at all. He's very displeased about this," Dark paused to gesture between the two of them, for once not noticing Riku's bright blush, "And I'm trying to figure out why he has such an issue with it."

Riku was flustered. The way he had spoken about _them,_ as though the two of them being a unit was a commonly accepted thing scrambled her brains. But …Krad? "I don't really know Krad, although I think his father is a business partner of mine."

Dark's expression cleared. "That actually makes some kind of sense." He rolled flat onto his stomach, looking up at Riku. "What are the chances of your father getting him to keep an eye on you and your sister?"

Riku paused. When her father was home, he was very protective of his daughters. "It is possible," she conceded, "Although I don't know why he'd suddenly take an interest." The last was an afterthought.

"Other than me being older than you, and you being the usually responsible twin?" He grinned up at her, a charming expression that always made her heart race. She supposed that made sense.

"So Krad, your friend Krad, doesn't trust you, with me?" She confirmed, swallowing the giggle that wanted to bubble up at the idea.

Dark wrapped an arm around her ankle, resting his cheek on his now extended arm. "I would suppose so. If I were in his position, I'm sure I'd react in exactly the same manner." He paused, "Actually, I would have removed me already. I'd be far less circumspect about things than Krad has been so far."

Riku frowned, "Really?"

Dark smiled at her, eyes shadowed in a way Riku didn't like. "Oh, absolutely, I wouldn't trust me with someone as precious as you, Riku-chan."

Her cheeks coloured again, and she swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. "Oh."

Dark rose as the bell rang, offering a hand. Riku took it, hesitantly threading her fingers through his as they returned to the school. From the corner of her eye, she saw him glance down at her, clearly surprised, although he returned the slight pressure on her fingers.

Emiko was waiting for him when he walked in the door and he sighed. She beamed and went to open her mouth to speak. Dark ignored her, stepping around her easily to continue onto his room. He heard the slight noise that was her feet shifting on the floorboards as she turned to stare after him.

Daisuke was in his room, a blissful grin on his face. "I'm going on a date with Harada-chan tonight."

Dark stared at him. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Oh, um, I don't know." Dai-chan looked abashed.

"You know the younger Harada will expect a traditional date, maybe dinner and then go to the movies." Dark knew that she was the type of girl who would expect that, because that was what a proper date was.

"What did you do with Harada-san?" Daisuke sounded like he wanted confirmation.

Dark glanced at him. "You do know those two girls are very different people, Dai-chan." Daisuke nodded, shaggy red hair flopping in his face. "Good. Riku-chan and I went to the fair and had a picnic."

"What made you think of that?" Daisuke sounded bemused.

"The Thief likes her too, Dai-chan." Daisuke fell backwards onto Dark's bed, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"But Phantom hates everyone, except Wiz." The clarification was barely necessary, Wiz was connected to the Phantom, he was the bastards wings, after all.

"Apparently not." Dark was disconcerted by it too, he was simply less willing to admit something so hugely different like this with the Phantom made him nervous.

"So, you think dinner and a movie would be the way to go with Harada-chan?" Dai-chan returned the conversation to what he thought was important.

Dark grinned, his poor little brother had no idea what he was in for with Harada-san the younger. "Yes, that is what I think." The smile that split Dai-chan's face was one that always made Dark smile. His little brother was simply one of those people.

"I have to get ready, or I'll be late." With that parting statement, Daisuke raced out of the room, his heavy footsteps pounding on the floorboards. Dark shook his head, grinning at the fifteen year old boy's excitement.

Emiko hurried up the stairs, an uncharacteristic scowl on her face. "Are you ready to work now?" She sounded angrier than Dark had heard her in a long time.

Dark stared at the woman. "I have exams coming up, Emiko-san." The formality wasn't lost on her, and her anger faltered. "I'm not sabotaging my schooling because you want something done now, rather than next week, when I have the attention to spare for it." Wiz swooped in the window and squeaked agreement, wrapping around Dark's throat happily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have study to do." He closed the door quietly, leaving her, open-mouthed, in the hall.

Riku settled next to him in the library, spreading her homework in the small space Dark had left on the large table he had claimed as study space. "You need to eat, Dark-kun." Her tome was rebuking. Dark's eyes flickered up for a moment before returning to the notes in front of him.

"I know." He shrugged, "I just don't have time right now."

Riku sighed, fishing her purse out of the bag that was at her feet. "I'll be back in a minute."

Dark was on his feet faster than conscious thought, his hand grasping Riku's wrist. "You are not paying for me." There was no room for compromise on this, and Riku grinned at him, victoriously.

"Now that you're standing, come on and we'll have lunch, I haven't eaten yet either."

Dark's eyes scanned her, instant concern replacing all other emotions. "Why not?"

"Apparently, the date with Niwa-kun was better than expected, and Risa has been talking about it non-stop since she got home last night."

"Huh." Dark tucked his bag under the table, threading fingers through Riku's as they ambled to the cafeteria. The bright sunlight made him wince, squinting in an attempt to protect his eyes. "Who'd have thought Dai-chan had it in him?" Riku's delighted laugh was enough to make Dark pleased that he had temporarily left his self-imposed study exile.

Riku barely nibbled at her food, her eyes shadowed and concerned. He caught her hand as she rose, tugging her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What is it, Riku-chan?" She had been odd and distant that morning as well, Dark realised. His heart lurched as an idea presented itself. Maybe she was trying to end whatever odd thing they had, now that Risa had gone on her date with Daisuke?

Riku's eyes were watery when she lifted her head to look at him. "You don't need to do that now, you know." Her voice was low enough Dark had to lean down to hear her.

"Riku," Dark began, heart leaping into his throat. She _couldn't_ do this to him. God, please, don't let her be doing what he thought she was.

"Seriously, Dark-kun," Her lips were trembling. "I- I get it, I do." She broke away from him, hiding what Dark knew were tears.

"Riku," He reached for her, "Riku, please." She had already walked away, and Dark was left staring after her retreating figure in shock. He stuffed his shaking hands in his pockets, heading for the library, determinedly ignoring the rest of the student body, all people he didn't want to see right now.

Dark stormed up to Emiko when he arrived home from school. He'd scrubbed his face before allowing himself to be seen, not wanting to admit to such a weakness. The Phantom Thief was straining in the back of his mind, demanding they destroy something, and steal everything that wasn't bolted down. It was an excellent coping mechanism, Dark had decided, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He glared at his step-mother as he stalked towards her, allowing the predatory aspect of Phantom off the leash. It wasn't a personality so much as an animalistic aspect of his self, one that was also a kleptomaniac. He often arrived home with significantly more things than he'd left, very little of it worth anything.

"What, and where?" His voice was a snarl. His father went to speak, but Emiko forestalled him, holding up a small hand. Her expression was concerned, but there was something understanding. It was that aspect that made Dark, and Phantom, so utterly furious.

"The artwork is a painting, owned by the gallery. It's in the main gallery, so you'll have to watch for security, the Unicorn's Palace."

Dark sneered, all the Hikaru artworks were ridiculously frivolous. Riku had loved every one she'd seen. Dark had struggled to get her to leave the Hikaru Room in the gallery. And that painting had nearly drawn her in. He looked forward to getting rid of it.

He didn't even acknowledge the continuing instructions, moving up to his room, Dark slipping further and further back into his own mind, allowing the Phantom to think and feel. He needed a break.

The Phantom changed, calling Wiz to him with an ease Dark had never had. He leapt out the window, falling for a moment before huge black wings caught him, lifting him into the air. Feathers sprouted, his hair darkening and acting as a mask, as it always did when Phantom was allowed to take over.

It took less than ten minutes to get to the gallery, flying as he was. He hoped the authorities didn't find him today, he really couldn't be bothered dealing with avoidance. He had the overwhelming urge to hurt people, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to restrain himself if there were police or security in his way today.

Getting in the gallery was, as always, the easy part. He constantly hoped that they would increase the security. It wasn't like he hadn't robbed them more times than he cared to count. But they never seemed to improve. Maybe he'd go steal something else once this was back in the house, being sealed by Emiko.

The painting wasn't seen as particularly valuable, it had been painted by a young Hikaru, one who, while being a powerful curse maker, had not been a very accomplished artist. He had been killed by one of his own early curses sometime in his twenties, and had never developed the ability to moderate his curses or improve his artistic talent.

Phantom approached it warily, eyes sharp for any alarm system. The Hikaru's would know that he was aware of this particular pieces existence, and that he would come for it, although they couldn't know when.

There was no alarm anywhere associated with the piece, except the basic burglary system associated with all the artworks.

Phantom grinned, exposing far more teeth than Dark, slamming through several artworks and setting of dozens of alarms simultaneously. He grabbed the one he was after and called to Wiz, disappearing in a rustle and a swirl of black feathers.

Dark returned to control when they were nearly back at the house. He handed the artwork over to Emiko who hurried it downstairs, holding it out from her body gingerly. The gloves she was wearing were almost comedic in how thick they were.

"Is this curse that bad?" Dark asked curiously.

Emiko glanced at him. "It's worse, Dark-kun. Much worse. This should never have been made, it's an abomination." Dark winced. That was the most extreme language for an artwork he'd ever heard the woman use. At least he hadn't allowed Riku near it.

"Hey, Emiko," she glanced back at him. "What happened with the Statue of Twins?"

"It's cleansed and sealed." She smiled at him gently, something in her gaze that Dark didn't want to look at too closely, or he may recognise it as sympathy. Or worse, pity. "You can return it, if you have the time. It looks like it's something precious to the people who owned it."

Dark stared at her, taking the artwork from the shelf and wrapping it in a soft cloth from the pile that was placed for that purpose.

He walked to the Harada's house, pacing in front of it for several minutes before gathering the courage to actually go inside.

It was cleaner than the last time he'd been there, giving the distinct impression that the master was home. Dark carefully replaced the small statue, wiping it down with the cloth before tucking the scrap of fabric into his pocket. He slipped on silent feet up the stairs, ignoring Phantom's mockery. He was just jealous it was Dark in control right now.

Riku slept restlessly, tossing and turning. Dark's throat closed and he could feel the building pressure that told him his body was being weak and wanting to cry. He swallowed them back, determinedly.

"Dark..." It was barely a breath of noise. Dark's eyes snapped to the still sleeping girl. She was dreaming about him? "Please, Dark."

He took the necessary steps and almost collapsed to his knees beside her bed. "Riku-chan." His breath left him in a shuddering sigh. She reached out, still sleeping. "Why, then?" He could feel the first curls of anger building. Rising abruptly, Dark slipped out the balcony door, leaping from the balustrade and calling for Wiz. The creature was there faster than he'd ever been before, and the two of them soared over the city until they were both struggling to stay in the air.

Dark collapsed in the park, leaning exhausted, against a tree. Wiz curled in his lap, making soothing noises and patting his leg. "Why would she break up with me, then?" Dark realised he was talking to a magical being that couldn't respond, but he no longer cared. He tilted his head back, thumping against the rough bark, staring vacantly at the sky. "What did I do?"

Dark stalked into the school grounds, eyes sweeping the yard. He was exhausted, although much calmer after stealing enough to satisfy the Phantom. His bedroom was filled with arbitrary little things, jewellery and baubles and elegant little statuettes.

He hadn't spoken to Riku in the week since she had decided whatever it was they had was over, had been deliberately avoiding her, in fact. Dark wasn't proud of himself, but for his own sanity, he needed to.

There had been whispers, of course, and boys had been approaching Riku, trying to get her to go on a date with her. He'd been doing his best to scare them off, with a surprising ally in Krad, who was waiting for him rather impatiently.

"This is getting ridiculous, Dark." He was glaring, pale eyes hard.

"What, no greeting for your best friend?" Dark teased. He really didn't want to have a serious conversation with the other senior right now. There were far too many people watching, trying to listen.

Krad's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Dark's sleeve, dragging him into an empty classroom. "I agree, maybe you didn't have any unfortunate designs on Harada-san." Krad began. Dark's lips twisted and he went to rise. "Sit down, Mousy." His tone was harsh and demanding. Dark sat. "So I have no idea why you did this. You're both miserable."

Dark tensed and Phantom slipped the leash. "I did nothing," He hissed, "Riku decided she was done, and I am respecting her wishes."

Krad raised an eyebrow, and Dark was momentarily distracted wondering when he'd learnt how to do that.

"You're an idiot, Dark." Krad informed him, voice tinged with amusement. "Harada-san thinks that you were doing it as a favour to Daisuke-san." Dark almost fell of his chair, staring at the other boy. Krad sighed, running a hand over his head. "No wonder you don't date," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe I'm having to explain this to you. You never told her you were interest in her, rather than simply continuing a favour for your brother, did you?"

Dark frowned, stilling as he thought. He hadn't specifically stated he was interested, but he also hadn't realised he had to, when he thought his actions were more than enough to tell her that.

Krad stared at him, amusement building. "She's sixteen, Dark, and has never dated. People tend to be drawn to her sister. She's not used to being liked for herself." He shook his head. "I don't understand why you won't just talk to the poor thing."

Dark scowled. "Dammit, Krad." He rose. "I'll see you later."

There was something wrong with the world, Dark decided, when Krad was giving him advice, and it made sense.

Riku was just about to leave the school grounds when Dark saw her, dropping in to walk beside her with a comfortable ease.

"Riku-chan," Dark greeted her easily, smiling down at her.

She refused to meet his eyes as she softly returned his greeting. "We need to talk, Riku-chan." She faltered, feet scuffing on the ground, but allowed him to settle a hand lightly on her lower back and guide her into the park, and the small clearing where they'd had a picnic.

He collapsed against a tree, eyes dropping and a smile pulling at his lips when Wiz slipped from behind the tree, nudging at his hand in a demand for attention.

Riku settled opposite him, far enough away that touching her would require him to stand up. "What did you want to talk about, Da- Mousy-sempai?"

"Ah," Dark forced himself to smile, "Exactly that. That ridiculous formality that you've reverted to, for one."

"It is only appropriate, Mousy-sempai." There was another hesitation before the address.

Dark leaned forward. "Why, Riku-chan?" He lowered his voice, pinning her with his gaze. People found the purple disconcerting, and he was willing to use that at this point in time.

Riku stared at him, tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes. "I will not be a favour." The words were spat.

Dark leaned back, a smile tugging at his lips. "I never said you were, Riku-chan." His voice was soft as he watched her.

Her eyes flew to his, wide and hopeful, frightened. "If you had been a favour, Riku-chan, I wouldn't have taken you to a fair, or here." He shrugged, drawing one knee to his chest and resting his chin on it. "I took you on the first date because you asked, yes, but if I hadn't legitimately enjoyed spending time with you, it would have ended after dinner, and I wouldn't have spent time with you outside of the dates."

She was staring at him, vulnerable. Dark shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you outright." He swallowed, "I thought actions were enough, but I was mistaken, and I apologise." He opened his mouth to continue, to beg if needed.

Riku interrupted. "It's my fault, Dark-kun." Her voice was soft. "I was so sure you weren't interested in _me._ Every time you indicated otherwise, I convinced myself that I was imagining it, that I was too hopeful." She lifted her head to smile tremulously at him.

Dark extended a hand to her and she landed on him, a smile beginning to curve the corner of her lips. "So," Dark smiled, cradling her to him, "We're both foolish and this whole being apart was a terrible idea." Riku nodded firmly. "Excellent." His eyes dipped to her lips, flickering back to meet her eyes. She was staring at him. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it nervously.

"I think I absolutely have to kiss you now, Riku-chan." Dark told her, settling her more firmly on his lap. Riku smiled, tilting her head at him.

"I'm very inexperienced," she told him lightly, "I guess you'll have to teach me."

Dark's hands tightened on her waist, lowering that last few inches. He was completely fine with that.


End file.
